peaky_blindersfandomcom-20200214-history
Black Cats
"Black Cats" is the second episode of Series 5 of Peaky Blinders and the twenty sixth episode overall. It aired on August 26, 2019. Synopsis Tommy is at Arrow House when he receives a call from a mysterious new ally with potentially devastating information. At Westminster, in a dimly lit bar, he, Ada and Mosley meet to discuss business. Meanwhile, a rival gang, keen to send a message to Tommy, use brutal means to do so. At the Garrison pub, Arthur and Finn reveal their plans to expand the Peaky business empire. Later, a birthday celebration is interrupted by the unexpected arrival of someone close to Tommy with a message about a dangerous new enemy.For fuck sake said Thomas. Plot At home, Tommy ventures out into the yard in which he finds a scarecrow with a letter for him instructing him to look down at the ground. When he does, he finds he is surrounded by mines. He is tempted to detonate one of the mines, killing himself, but he is able to restrain himself. At the moment when he has decided to live, Charlie runs onto the field exclaiming that there is a phone call for his father. Fearing that Charlie may be harmed by the explosives, Tommy chases after Charlie and is able to save him. Tommy tells Charlie that he may hear some explosions but to ignore them. Angry at the ordeal, Tommy returns to the yard opening fire onto the mines, detonating them before him. Tommy returns home, returning the missed call to find it connects to Belfast. A woman, naming herself Captain Wing, from the IRA, explains that Michael was found making deals with people who want Tommy dead; they offer to kill Michael there and then or to return him to Tommy’s possession. Tommy opts to send him home and deal with him personally. Frances, the housemaid questions what the bangs were, with Tommy returning that they were trialing fireworks. Tommy and Arthur go to the Garrison, where they find a drunk and unconscious Finn. They wake Finn, questioning why he is in his current state after just being shot and why he is parading around with a gun. Finn admits that someone has to take up the mantle as a Peaky Blinder given Arthur and Tommy’s neglect. Arthur and Tommy insist that Finn clean up his act and keep out of the dirty business. With this, Finn questions if he is able to marry someone due to their love for the life, but Tommy advises that he should find someone who hates the life and will keep him out of trouble. Arthur is concerned about Thomas’ sleeping situation, but Tommy admits that he cannot sleep as he dreams of someone who wishes to take his crown — someone he believes to be Michael. A police officer visits Tommy at his office, questioning the business he had with Mr Levitt, who was found dead earlier. Tommy tells the man that he had nothing to do with it, but the police man pushes for information. With this, Tommy cuts the meeting short. Outside the train station, Polly questions Michael for the truth, with him insisting that he didn’t betray his family and wants to go home. However Polly tells Michael that he no longer has a home if they cannot verify that Michael is telling the truth; she reveals that she has booked him a suite at a Peaky-controlled hotel. Polly welcomes Gina to the family, despite her disgust of their actions. Ada and Tommy meet with Mosley to discuss business in Westminster. Mosley admits that he too knows May Carleton and has asked questions about Tommy. He admits that May described Tommy as if it was a party she did not remember. Ada admits that she believes Mosley is moving towards Fascism and advised Tommy not to meet with him. Mosley admits that he is looking for someone to instigate dealings with someone in Ireland; Tommy declines — despite there being a promotion involved — as he believes Birmingham to be his place. Leaving the meeting, Tommy asks Ada to call around and inquire about business deals Michael has made while in Boston. At the Garrison, Arthur and Tommy meet with Polly and Michael to discuss the rumors circulating. Tommy admits that he had a black cat dream, which he knows to mean that there is a traitor in his midst. Michael enters with Gina, admitting that there was once a time in Boston where he considered stealing money from Shelby Company Limited and moving to California. Tommy rebukes Michael, telling him to sit and explain the situation on the ship. Michael reveals that he invited people among the ship whom he thought wanted a way to import whiskey, but really wanted to overthrow Tommy — who they believed to have been consumed by politics. Michael explains that he didn’t have time to answer back as the IRA (posing as Police) boarded the ship and explained the men from Glasgow were “Billy Boys”, a rival gang who have ties with Belfast and run shipyards across the country. Michael reveals that Gina is pregnant while Tommy admits that he believes Michael, but threatens his child. In the woods, Aberama is shot by the Billy Boys, who reveal themselves while singing “we are the Billy Boys”. Bonnie emerges from his caravan, but lowers his weapon when he notices he is outgunned. The leader beats Bonnie to send a message to Tommy that he is not good enough to beat the Billy Boys. After beating him, the boys tie Bonnie to a cross in the middle of the woods and shoot him in the face, killing him instantly. The leader tells Aberama to tell Tommy to share and that they will take all of the tracks as far as Nottingham and Cheltenham too or Tommy will be the next victim. At the Garrison, Arthur and Finn meet with Billy Grade, with Billy thanking Arthur for inviting him to the Garrison to sing. Arthur admits that Finn will explain the proposition and leaves shortly afterwards. Finn asks Billy to write down a name and number near each football team on a piece of paper, admitting that they are a gambling enterprise and need to fix the games. Finn welcomes Billy to the Peaky Blinders, much to his dismay. Linda explains to Arthur that she has written him a letter and Lizzie has written Tommy a letter as they fear that Tommy is losing finances and losing the legitimacy of the company by fixing football games and horse races. Arthur does not take kindly to Linda’s behaviour, threatening her and insisting that she be a good wife. Tommy applies the same sentiment when he meets with Lizzie, who is also worried about the company and what would happen if Tommy dies. Outside of Tommy’s house, Aberama approaches accompanied by a bruised and bloody Johnny Dogs, who explains that Aberama has gone mad. Aberama reveals that Bonnie is dead, killed by the Billy Boys, handing him a letter reading “By order of the Billy Boys”, a clear mockery of the Peaky slogan “By order of the Peaky Blinders.” Aberama fears that Johnny Dogs — being one of the only ones knowing the location of the camp — gave up Aberama’s location to the Billy Boys. Just as Aberama is about to shoot Johnny Dogs, Lizzie enters the yard firing a gun into the air, proclaiming that the house is hers and everyone should stay away, including Tommy. Tommy however ignores Lizzie, taking the gun from her and insisting that she call an ambulance for Aberama and Johnny. Cast *Cillian Murphy as Thomas Shelby *Helen McCrory as Polly Gray *Paul Anderson as Arthur Shelby *Sophie Rundle as Ada Thorne *Finn Cole as Michael Gray *Natasha O'Keeffe as Lizzie Stark *Kate Phillips as Linda Shelby *Anya Taylor-Joy as Gina Gray *Packy Lee as Johnny Dogs *Jimmy McCavern as Brian Gleeson *Aidan Gillen as Aberama Gold *Jack Rowan as Bonnie Gold *Emmett J. Scanlan as Billy Grade *Sam Claflin as Oswald Mosley *Harry Kirton as Finn Shelby *Daryl McCormack as Isiah Jesus *Heaven-Leigh Clee as Ruby Shelby *Jenson Clarke as Charles Shelby Trivia *This episode marks the final appearance of Bonnie Gold alive as he is killed by the Billy Boys. Soundtrack Quotes Gallery References Category:Series 5